My Memories of Him
by RissotoLee
Summary: ―¿Nombre? ―Viktor Nikoforov. ―¿Edad? ―30 años. ―Bien, señor Nikiforov, cuénteme de él. ―¿Qué podría decirle? ―Lo que quiera. ―No lo sé, hay tanto… ―Entonces empecemos por el día en que lo conoció.


_**Pareja principal:** Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki_

 _ **Parejas secundarias:** Jean J. Leroy x Yuri Plisetsky_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sayo Yamamoto y Kubo Mitsurou, yo sólo los tomo para mis locas historias._

 _ **My memories of him**_

―¿Nombre?

―Viktor Nikoforov.

―¿Edad?

―30 años.

―Bien, señor Nikiforov, cuénteme de él.

―¿Qué podría decirle?

―Lo que quiera.

―No lo sé, hay tanto…

―Entonces empecemos por el día en que lo conoció.

…

 _Era un 4 de julio de 2012, Viktor caminaba por las calles de Hasetsu, un pequeño pueblo de Japón. Había ido de vacaciones a ese lugar para alejarse de la ciudad y de sus pensamientos sobre el patinaje artístico, quería respirar aire fresco._

 _Lamentablemente no le habían permitido traer a su perro, Makkachin, así que Viktor se sentía muy solo sin él. Mientras se lamentaba no vio que un chico corría en su dirección, terminando los dos tirados en el suelo._

 _Viktor se quejaba del dolor en su trasero mientras el otro chico sobaba su nariz por el impacto contra el piso. Cuando terminaron de quejarse levantaron la mirada, sus ojos conectaron y, de alguna forma, Viktor pensó que fue mágico, ese momento fue el inicio de algo._

― _Lo siento, por mi culpa hemos terminado en esta situación_ ― _decía el chico pelinegro en un perfecto inglés mientras recogía los víveres que antes había estado cargando._

― _No te disculpes, fue mi culpa por estar distraído, fácilmente pude haberte esquivado_ ― _dijo contento de poder comunicarse de forma fácil con el chico japonés._

 _El hombre rio nervioso y Viktor pensó que no había visto algo más hermoso._

― _Bueno, enserio lo lamento, pero debo correr o mi madre me matara por no llegar rápido con lo que me pidió_ ― _Viktor sin poder decir algo más observó al chico alejándose rápidamente._

 _Se lamentó no haber preguntado su nombre o algo, tal vez nunca lo vería de nuevo. Un poco desanimado continuo su recorrido por el pueblo, cuando empezó a oscurecer decidió buscar un lugar donde hospedarse, investigó un poco antes de tomar su vuelo al país del sol naciente así que tenía lugares seleccionados._

 _Se encamino al primer lugar que había llamado su atención, ese en especial contaba con aguas termales, al llegar fue recibido por una mujer de estatura baja y algo llenita, era muy amable y se ganó la simpatía de Viktor rápido, lo llevo a una de las habitaciones desocupadas y lo dejo para que se instalara, regresó pocos minutos después con ropa cómoda._

― _Señor Nikiforov, el baño de aguas termales está libre._

― _Muchas gracias, señora Katsuki, me encantaría ir._

 _La señora Katsuki sólo rio y se alejó murmurando lo lindo y educado que era el chico extranjero, Viktor no pudo evitar reír con la actitud de la mujer y preparó sus cosas para poder ir a las aguas termales._

 _En su camino hacia ella casi chocaba con otra persona en ese día, al mirarlo para disculparse se llevó una sorpresa._

― _Tú…_

― _Ah, el hombre de esta tarde_ ― _el chico de cabellos negros lo apuntó y miró con asombro._

 _Viktor pensó que eso era el destino, tenía que serlo._

…

―Después de eso fue un poco vergonzoso para nosotros ―rio ―pero logramos acostumbrarnos rápido el uno al otro, sin proponérmelo pase mucho tiempo con él. Mis vacaciones terminaron y no quería irme, creo que en ese momento ya estaba más que enamorado de él.

…

 _Ese era su último día en Hasetsu, su avión saldría a las 6 pm y no le quedaba mucho tiempo para hacer lo que tenía planeado. Mientras su cabeza armaba un plan para su cometido, el chico que esperaba lo vio y avanzó hacía él saludándolo._

― _¡Viktor! Por fin te encuentro, mi madre me dijo que hoy era tu último día en Hasetsu._

 _Viktor un poco sorprendido por su repentina llegada tardo un poco en responder._ ― _S-sí, hoy terminan mis vacaciones y debo volver a Rusia._

― _Uh, que lástima, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras más tiempo aquí, se sentirá muy solo sin tu alegre presencia_ ― _lo miró._

― _Yo también quisiera estar más tiempo aquí, pero presiento que Yuri terminara mandando a Makkachin a la calle si no regreso en el tiempo establecido_ ― _rio, pero de alguna forma sabía que eso podría pasar._

― _¿Yuri? ¡Oh! El chico que con el que compartía nombre, ¿cierto?_

― _Sí, el mismo, no es muy amante de los perros, prefiere a los gatos, sólo aceptó cuidar a Makkachin por insistencia de su novio._

― _El canadiense que no te agrada mucho._

― _El mismo, vaya, parece que te he contado mucho de mi vida_ ― _Viktor lo miró divertido._ ― _Espero que eso no haya sido una molestia para ti._

― _¡No!_ ― _gritó el de lentes._ ― _Nunca sería una molestia, Viktor, disfrute mucho tu compañía y tus historias estas semanas._

 _El rostro del chico estaba rojo y Viktor sólo pensaba en lo tierno que era, con eso se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, tal vez se dio cuenta de que no podría vivir lejos de ese chico._

― _¡Vamos a comer!_ ― _gritó asustando al de lentes._ ― _Pasa mis últimas horas aquí conmigo, por favor._

― _Yo…_ ― _dudó un momento_ ― _sí, hagámoslo, Viktor._

…

―Pasamos todo ese tiempo recorriendo Hasetsu de nuevo, a diferencia de la primera vez, ese recorrido fue más significativo, tal vez fue porque estaba a mi lado.

―Supongo que regreso de nuevo.

―Sí, medio año después regresé a Hasetsu para quedarme una temporada larga, seguía en contacto con él, pero nunca le dije sobre esa visita ni me estadía. Fue una sorpresa. Aún recuerdo bien la cara de Yuri, un amigo del edificio donde vivía en Rusia, al saber que me iría. Quiso golpearme al enterarse que me iba tras un japonés "promedio" y dejaba mi entrenamiento estancado.

―¿Ese chico y usted tienen o tenían una relación importante?

―Es como mi hermano menor y por un tiempo fui su entrenador, sigue a mi lado después de todo lo que ha pasado. Él y su novio, Jean, han sido de mucha ayuda estos años.

―Entiendo.

―Como decía, a Yuri no le parecía que me fuera de esa forma, Jean tuvo que convencerlo de que por lo menos no me odiara toda la vida. Y cuando obtuvo su "aprobación" no lo pensé dos veces y tomé el primer vuelo hacía Japón.

…

 _Cuando llegó de nuevo a Yu-topia la primera persona en verlo fue Mari, la hija mayor de la familia Katsuki. Lo ayudo con su equipaje y se adentraron, toda la familia se reunió para recibirlo con sorpresa y alegría._

 _La señora Katsuki parecía ser la más emocionada con su llegada._

 _Y después lo vio, estaba más gordito desde la última vez, pero seguía teniendo esa belleza natural. Al verlo trató de ocultarse, Viktor no entendía porque si todo ese tiempo habían hablado por medio de sus redes sociales, el chico lo evitaba de esa forma, ¿la visita sorpresa lo habría molestado? Trató de acercarse a él, pero este salió huyendo hacia su habitación._

 _Viktor fue tras él dejando a su perro y maletas en la entrada, junto a los Katsuki que miraron la escena extrañados. Cuando llegó a la habitación del chico, tocó la puerta._

― _¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso no te agradó mi visita?_

― _No es eso, Viktor, soy feliz por tu visita, pero…_ ― _silencio._

―¿ _Pero?_

― _Subí de peso._

― _¿Y?_

― _No quiero que me veas así, planeaba volver a mi peso por si regresabas, así que no esperaba una visita sorpresa. Lo siento._

― _No me importa tu peso, a mí me gustas así._ ― _Y Viktor no pensó en lo que había dicho._

― _¿Enserio? ¿Te gusta esto?_ ― _la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista el cuerpo un poco más llenito del pelinegro._

― _Claro, no has cambiado mucho, vamos_ ―se _acercó_ ― _de hecho, creo que te ves más adorable. Ahora eres como un adorable cerdito._

― _¡Viktor!_

 _Y la puerta se cerró en su cara._

…

―Tuve que hacer mucho para que me perdonara por eso, las dos primeras semanas me ignoró, hasta que un día, prometiéndole que le ayudaría con su rutina de ejercicio y que no lo volvería a llamar cerdito, me volvió a hablar. En ese tiempo realmente olvidé que, de alguna forma, terminé diciendo mis sentimientos ese día. Hasta que un día me preguntó si era verdad lo que había dicho.

…

― _Viktor, ¿podemos hablar un momento?_

― _Claro_ ― _sonrió. El pelinegro le pidió que fueran a otro lugar y Viktor accedió._

 _Salieron de Yu-topia y empezaron a caminar al parque más cercano. El de lentes parecía un poco nervioso así que Viktor espero a que estuviera listo para lo que fuera que quería decir._

 _De manera repentina se detuvo._ ― _¡Viktor?_ ― _El de cabellos plateados dio un respingo antes de mirarlo._ ― _Quería hablar sobre eso que dijiste el otro día._

 _El pelinegro debió ver la cara del mayor llena de dudas._ ― _El día que llegaste._

 _Viktor empezó a recordar ese día y momentos después su cerebro hizo click._

― _Yo quería saber si lo que dijiste es verdad._

 _Viktor no sabía si su respuesta podría causar el final de algo que no había comenzado, pero aun así se arriesgó._

― _Sí, tú me gusta, me gusta mucho._

 _Y lo beso._

…

―Después de ello se quedó mudo de la impresión y cuando se recuperó me entere de que él quería saber si era verdad que no se veía tan gordo al pesar lo que pesaba esa vez. Afortunadamente él también sentía cosas por mí y eso dio paso a nuestra relación, recordar eso ahora me parece divertido.

―Sí, suena a algo que sólo le podría pasar a usted.

―Pasaron los meses y nuestra relación era secreta, sus padres no lo sabían, aunque yo se lo había contado a Yuri desde el primer día, y digamos que cuando ellos se enteraron no fue de la mejor forma, o eso creo.

…

 _Viktor no sabía cuántos besos llevaban, habían pasado meses desde que empezaron a salir, pero nunca habían llegado más allá de los besos. Y los besos inocentes poco a poco se volvían más calientes y siempre que Viktor intentaba avanzar era detenido por el de lentes._

 _El de ojos azules no se molestaba, pero no le parecía justo que su cerdito fuera tan erótico y lo dejara a medias, porque no era Viktor quien se subía en sus piernas y empezaba a meter su lengua en la boca contraría, no. Aun se sorprendía de lo rápido que aprendía el otro._

 _Volviendo a ese momento, ya llevaban casi treinta minutos besándose en el cuarto del pelinegro, Viktor pensó que debían detenerse, en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien buscando a…_

― _Hijo, necesito que…_ ― _demasiado tarde._

 _Viktor salió disparado fuera de la cama mientras el hijo menor de los Katsuki se acercaba a su madre avergonzado._

― _Mamá, esto, yo… Puedo explicarlo_ ― _murmuraba nervioso el chico._

 _Su madre sólo sonrió._ ― _No te preocupes, hijo. Era algo que ya esperaba._

― _¿Qué?_

― _Soy tu madre, claramente lo noté mucho antes que de ustedes lo notaran._

― _Entonces, ¿no estás en contra de esto?_ ― _La miró a los ojos y ella posó su mano en la mejilla del chico._

― _Si estuviera en contra nunca hubiera permitido que el señor Nikiforov, no, Viktor entrara de nuevo a este lugar_ ― _su mirada se posó en Viktor._ ― _Sólo pido que no lo dañes, Viktor._

 _Viktor hubiera visto eso como una escena hermosa y llena de ternura si no hubiera sido por la intensa y nada cálida mirada que la madre de su novio le dirigió._

…

―Y así empezó nuestro noviazgo. Doctor, desde ese momento todos fueron momentos cálidos, momentos que me llenaron de alegría. Nuestra primer a pelea, cuando nos reconciliamos, nuestra primera vez juntos. Hasta cuando Yuri fue a visitarme a Japón junto a Jean. Yuri realmente quería matar a mi cerdito, pero Leroy logro pararlo y para mi sorpresa, JJ y mi novio congeniaron de manera rápida, se hicieron bueno amigos. Oh, creo que estoy hablando de más.

―Tranquilo, señor Nikiforov, el punto es ese, siga relatándome su vida junto a él.

―Bueno, después de dos años y medio le pedí matrimonio…

…

 _Todo estaba listo, los chicos junto a la familia de su, muy pronto, prometido lo habían ayudado a preparar todo._

 _Sólo era cuestión de que él llegara._

 _Era las 8 pm cuando las puertas de local se abrieron, el pelinegro se sorprendió al ver todo tan oscuro y más cuando le tomaron del brazo, estaba listo para dar un golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que era Viktor._

― _Viktor ¿qué haces?_ ― _el otro sólo lo miró y le pidió silencio. El de gafas obedeció y dejo que lo llevara a donde sea que fueran._

 _Llegaron a la cocina y se sorprendió, todo el lugar estaba decorado y había una magnifica cena esperando en la mesa para dos._

― _Toma asiento_ ― _el pelinegro sólo obedeció._

 _Fue una noche tranquila y Katsuki tenía que decir que estaba realmente impresionado, y aunque Viktor dijera que él lo había todo solo podía sentir el toque de su madre en la cena._

 _Viktor vio la hora y supo que era el momento. Tomado un gran respiro metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una cajita de terciopelo, se paró de su silla y arrodillándose frente al otro chico la abrió, mostrando un bello anillo de plata en su interior._

― _Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y estoy seguro de algo, cada día me enamoro más de ti_ ― _el de lentes sólo lo miraba con las manos sobre su boca._ ― _Por eso hoy, quiero pedirte que compartas el resto de tus días conmigo_ ― _calló un momento_ ― _¿aceptas?_

 _Sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza y lágrimas de felicidad._

 _El juego de anillos se veía bien en sus manos._

...

―Sabe, Doctor, todo ese tiempo aprendí algo de él. Era la persona más insegura que pudiera haber conocido, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, sé que siempre creyó que no era suficiente para mí. Tal vez no imagino que llegáramos a tanto, tal vez pensó que me aburriría de él a los meses. Y siguió pensando así, sin importar que nos habíamos casado, todo empeoró cuando nos mudamos a Rusia.

―¿Por qué?

―Al estar tan enfocado en mis entrenamientos nos distanciamos, tal vez eso le hizo creer que lo que tanto temía estaba ocurriendo. No me di cuenta y ese fue mi error, y un día sólo no resistió el vivir con el miedo de que de mi boca salieran las palabras que podrían herirlo.

…

 _Había pasado un año desde su boda y meses desde que se mudaron a Rusia, ahora el de ojos azules regresaba de otro exhaustivo entrenamiento, desde hace tiempo que sus responsabilidades lo consumían, Yakov le estaba haciendo pagar el irse tanto tiempo, eso y sumando el hecho de que ya no era el joven de hace cinco años, no le permitía tener momentos de descanso si deseaba continuar en el mundo del patinaje._

 _Pero ese día lo pasaría con su cerdito, sabía que no había estado tanto tiempo junto a él por culpa de sus entrenamientos y quería recompensarlo, le prepararía la cena, comerían juntos después de mucho tiempo y después le haría el amor hasta el amanecer. Si, definitivamente lo haría._

 _Viktor entró al departamento, siguió su camino hacia la habitación principal, pero antes de entrar tuvo una sensación extraña. Algo no estaba bien, algo faltaba._

 _Con un poco de temor giro la perilla, la habitación estaba impecable, todo se veía normal, pero sabía que faltaba algo. Se dirigió al baño y todo estaba como esa misma mañana, volvió a revisar y esa vez detecto algo, faltaba su cepillo de dientes y al revisar el gabinete no había rastro de sus pocas cremas ni de sus medicinas._

 _Corrió hacía el armario y lo abrió de manera brusca. Nada, no había nada de él, o eso pensó hasta que vio la argolla de matrimonio en la mesa de noche._

 _Se había ido._

…

―Él simplemente desapreció sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera una nota.

―¿Y que hizo después de eso?

―Fui con sus padres, pero tampoco sabían algo de su hijo. Terminé yendo a un bar cercano y me emborraché, no podía pensar en hacer algo más.

―Y ahora, ¿por eso está aquí?

―Sí. Creo que ya ha sido demasiado, no volverá, lo sé. Ni siquiera dio una explicación, no sé quedo para hablarlo. No sé si fue toda mi culpa o había algo más. Todos me sugirieron que lo buscara y lo hice.

―¿Lo encontró?

―Sí, pero él ya era feliz con alguien más, con alguien que no lo haría dudar de sus sentimientos, eso fue lo que me dijo.

El doctor suspiro.

―Muy bien, señor Nikiforov, en ese caso empezaremos con el proceso de remoción de recuerdos, lo hizo muy bien en estas secciones, ahora dígame el nombre de la persona que desea olvidar.

―Yuuri Katsuki.

...

Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer mi primer oneshot de estos dos, el Viktuuri es una de mis OTPs así que espero les haya gustado y no me quieran matar por hacer algo sad. Tratare de hacer una segunda parte donde veamos los motivos de Yuuri porque no quiero que quede tan mal parado de todo esto, tenía sus motivos. :c

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, espero que nos podamos leer de nuevo en la segunda parte o en algún nuevo os de ellos.

Rissoto se despide.


End file.
